Letters to the Humans
by MadhouseMona
Summary: Twilight characters write letters to their human selves...
1. Chapter 1- Carlisle

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**_

Dear Carlisle,

You are not your father. Do not hate yourself over not being what he thinks is perfect.

Love From,

Carlisle

P.S. Not all "monsters" are true monsters. Remember that.

P.P.S. It is not easy to kill a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2- Esme

_**Hi everyone! This letter is from Esme to her human self, and I think that it is pretty self-explanitory. It is one of the more serious letters, but it still include her putting the impulsive comment (jumping off he cliff) as sort of an inside joke. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Anything recognizable belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**_

Dear Esme,

I would tell you not to be so impulsive, but if you were not, I would not have the wonderful life I have now.

Love From,

Esme

P.S. Never mourn over what is missing, if you have much, much more.

_**Please reveiw and if you have any ideas for chapters, please put them in a review or PM me! Thank for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Rosalie

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who is following this story or left a review! I'm nearing the end of my pre-written chapters (only one more left) so these updates will not be coming as fast, but don't worry, I'm still writing.**

**IMPORTANT: I've gotten requests asking for longer letters in each chapter. I was planning on keeping them around this length, but If you want some to be longer just answer the poll on my profile page. This chapter and the next will stay as they are, because I have already written them, but for future chapters... it depends on what you want. **

**ALSO: If you have any ideas for characters and the gists for their letters, please put it in a review and I'll put it on my list. **

Dear Rosalie,

Never be afraid to ask your dad for a ride home. Ever.

Love From,

Rosalie

P.S. When you want to find your true love, look for bear attacks.


	4. Chapter 4- Alice

**Hey everyone! Thanks to the all the people who are following and reviewing this story! Special shout out to all of you! (You know who you are...). Anyways thank you for all of your suggestions regarding characters and their letters, they are all on my list and they will be up eventually.**

**Please Read!**

**By the way, this is the last of my pre-written chapters, so it will be a bit longer between updates, but it should still be reasonable. It will be even longer between updates if you want me to make the letters longer, because I do not know exactly what to put to make it longer and then I will have to edit it, but I will do it if you guys want me to. Please vote in the poll about the length of my chapters on my profile, because if I don't know what you want, then I won't be able to write and there will not be as many updates! **

**Anyways, I forgot this on my last chapter so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Dear Alice,

Your name is Mary Alice Brandon and you are 17 years old. You have a sister named Cynthia. Just for future reference.

Love From,

Alice

P.S. Always trust your visions. They tell you when the best shoe sales are!


	5. Chapter 5- Emmett

**Hey everyone! How's it going! Here's the fifth chapter of Letters to the Humans, and as you guessed it's... EMMETT! This was a fun letter for me to write, because Emmett is probably my fav Twilight character ever! I hope you like it! =D**

Dear Emmett,

You are so awesome! Just remember to never go for the obvious kill. Everyone, bears included, always see it coming. Then it's easier for them to win. Which is really embarrassing.

From the super awesome, strong and handsome,

Emmett

P.S. Don't worry about finding a girl. She'll find you and will be super HOT!


	6. Chapter 6- Jasper

**Hello everyone! Here is the sixth chapter in my story. It needs a little bit of explanation though. Firstly, in the first part Jasper is talking about Maria. Secondly, in Eclipse, it says Alice and Jasper met in a diner in Philly. I hope you like it!**

Dear Jasper,

Learn to develop your own mind, and stop doing everything your commander or leader says. Even if she is a girl. Also, in a couple decades, make sure to go to Philadelphia. You never know what surprises you will find.

From,

Jasper

P.S. Learn to like shopping, because you will have to go a lot in the future.


	7. Chapter 7- Bella

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 7 of Letters to the Humans. I hope you like it! **

**IMPORTANT: I was thinking about adding some of the wolves into this story. I know they are still sort of human, but I'd be writing to them before their change. What do you think? Please tell me in a review or PM, if you think it is a good iadea and if you want me to include it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW TWILIGHT! Stephanie Meyer does... **

Dear Isabella Swan,

Edward may not want to change you, but keep fighting. You will get your way eventually, even if it was not the way you thought it would be. Also, stop fighting the idea of a wedding. It was truly wonderful.

Love,

Bella Cullen

P.S. Don't forget about Jacob. You may not love him, but he will always be your best friend.

P.P.S. Don't worry, the transformation will fix your clumsiness!


	8. Chapter 8- Leah

** Hey everyone! This is my first try writing a letter from a wolf. I have always liked Leah and really wanted to try a letter from her. I feel like she wouldn't be the type of person to write a long, gushy letter, so that's why this letter is slightly shorter. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I OWN TWILIGHT? NO!**

Dear Leah,

Don't blame Sam or Emily. You'll find out soon that it wasn't their fault.

From,

Leah

P.S. No matter what Seth says, you will always be his big sister. Always make sure he is safe.


	9. Chapter 9- Edward

**Hey Everyone! Um, long time no see... I'm so sorry for the delay of this story! It's just that I have had so much schoolwork lately and winter break, but don't worry I will get this story back on track! **

**IMPORTANT: Please remember to review! I love to hear your ideas and feedback! So far I only have 10 reveiws but I can see on my profile that there are alot more people who are following or reading this story! PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't I'll probably stop writing again, but maybe for longer!**

**I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Who owns Twilight? NOT ME! Sadly, Stephanie Meyer does!**

Dear Edward,

I know you don't believe it now, but there will come a time when you will believe that you are a horrible monster. There are still times where I feel the same, but then I look around me, and I realize that I cannot truly be a monster with all this good around me. What I am trying to say is, when you come to the point where you believe that you are a monster, just remember that will will always be happy in the end. Monsters never get a happy ending. Therefore you can't be a monster.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

P.S. When you get your girl, remember not only that it is not up to you to make her decisions, and what you think best for her is always right for both of you. Also, you both deserve each other.

P.P.S. Your mother's engagement ring will be in the jewelry box in her and your father's bedroom.


End file.
